


Ginger bitch

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Corey wears high heels, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 沒有人知道他嘴裡的紅髮婊子到底是那女孩還是他自己。
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 9





	Ginger bitch

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：文中角色、事件、行為皆與現實無關，他們形象崩了都怪我。
> 
> 筆記：我很抱歉他們被我寫成這樣，但最近真的吃daddy kink吃得好開心發現什麼坑都可以玩這個。又看了一些在ao3上的daddy kink文我就無從克制了請原諒我。對了我知道Corey不是真正的ginger比較strawberry blonde但是一切都是性癖使然。總之我覺得Corey超級混帳。可以接受再看下去。

⠀⠀「你知道嗎，我再也不想忍受了。」Corey幾乎要哭出來了。他從來沒想過這段關係也有可能遇到危機，更沒想過會發生這種事。他一直都這麼想啊，Jim不是這種人、Jim不喜歡那女孩。但他或許就是太懂他了，又或是太信任他了，所以他們陷入現在的僵局。他正在面對錄製新專輯時無止境的焦慮、一個女孩第三次從他和Jim的公寓裡離開，Corey不知道這一切的無助狗屎堆疊起來，他應該要如何反應。  
⠀⠀「老天，我已經說了這不是你想的那樣！她喜歡我嗎？是，但我並不！」Jim Root太沮喪了，以致於語畢他已經一點力氣也沒有，直接坐在地板上。  
⠀⠀「那為什麼這會他媽一直發生？為什麼那個蠢妞能進我們家？」眼淚掉到破木頭地上，他再也沒辦法持續對Jim大吼了。  
⠀⠀「Corey，我不該讓她進來的，」Jim嘆氣道，「我很抱歉。」他看向Corey。他討厭看到這個男孩哭，他願意做任何事來讓他停止哭泣。  
⠀⠀「……Okay，」他將頭轉到Jim看不見的那一側，「但我沒有原諒你，那個蠢婊子已經進來我們家三次。」接著走向大門。  
⠀⠀「技術上來說，我家。」開門，準備離開。  
⠀⠀「等等，Corey。」Jim站了起來，快速跑向他的戀人並抓住刺青都要褪色的手臂，「我不想讓你走。」將Corey拉進他同樣佈滿刺青的懷裡。他緩緩地撫摸Corey的背，而對方當然明白他的意思。  
⠀⠀「Jim，做愛沒辦法解決這個。」Corey皺眉。  
⠀⠀「好吧，那過夜和一些談話如何？」  
⠀⠀「給我一個承諾，我就留下來。」Jim聞言已經快要笑出聲音，這裡是Corey的家，為何他還要交換條件才能換一晚床鋪？  
⠀⠀「說吧。」但他沒有笑。  
⠀⠀「當面拒絕那個女孩。」  
⠀⠀「當然。你想要在現場嗎？」  
⠀⠀「噢，Jim……」他笑了出來，「你是大師，我喜歡這樣。」Corey也將手臂環上高大男人的背，下一秒發展成一個用上舌頭的吻。

⠀⠀「你說你不想做。」

⠀⠀Corey知道他現在要做什麼。

⠀⠀「我想做。」他回覆。他們繼續接吻。Jim無從克制他的情緒，他太高興了，事情好轉了，Corey想要他。他的舌掰開Corey的齒，將對方帶著廉價菸味的舌捲出，對方則啃咬他乾裂的唇直到嚐到鐵鏽味。動作變得急迫起來，但Corey的步驟依然依循著他對接吻的習慣一步步拓展。他懂如何將接吻和性愛連結，和Corey接吻的每一刻總讓他期待將老二放進那張濕熱的嘴裡。Jim放任對方對自己的舌或吸或咬，此刻他沒有選擇，Corey已經把他的口腔和思緒全都佔據。唾液滴上他的襯衫，像在催促他們結束。  
⠀⠀他們相視數秒才放開對方，呼吸已經變得急促。Jim忽視他已經半硬的性器，一面解他該死的扣子，一面甩上門，從門前移動到客廳。  
⠀⠀「那個紅髮婊子也對你這麼做了嗎？」Corey在他身後開口。  
⠀⠀「……什麼？」  
⠀⠀「Daddy，那個紅髮婊子也這樣吻你嗎？」  
⠀⠀「搞什麼啊，Corey……」Jim轉身面向對方，語氣裡只有莫名其妙。  
⠀⠀「告訴我，daddy，我這樣做對了嗎？比她更好嗎？」Corey走到他身後，聲音像個孩子。  
⠀⠀「……Corey，別提她了。如果你不想做就直說好嗎？」  
⠀⠀「Daddy，」他墊起腳尖，湊到他耳旁。  
⠀⠀「Was her pussy tight?」  
⠀⠀「聽著，我沒跟她做。」Jim終於轉向他，「如果這能讓你好過一點。你別再這樣了。」但Corey仿佛聽不懂他的話一樣，只是褪去對方的襯衫。  
⠀⠀「為什麼穿襯衫，Daddy？剛剛在約會嗎？」  
⠀⠀「Corey，我不要這樣。」他拉住對方的手，停下他的動作。  
⠀⠀「為什麼？我不夠好嗎？」  
⠀⠀「你明明知道我不是那個意思。」他將Corey的手腕攥得更緊。  
⠀⠀「是我的眼睛不夠藍，還是我的頭髮不夠紅？」Corey無法動作，但他的聲音軟懦得讓Jim想放手。Jim逼迫自己不能心軟，有些事情必須說清楚。  
⠀⠀「還是我不夠淫蕩，daddy？」  
⠀⠀「Cor……」Corey以一個吻打斷他的話，Jim嘗試推開他，但無論如何他就是做不到。他氣Corey，但他也想進入Corey想得快發瘋，他不知道該如何反應，只能任由Corey對他投懷送抱（將該死的大腿盤上他的腰，把他當成一棵蠢樹一樣爬）。Corey將雙手勾上Jim的脖子，在接吻的同時感覺到Jim的那話兒頂著他，剛剛那段掃興的對話都沒讓這根可悲的老二軟下來，Corey想著這點，猜測到自己待在錄音室裡的一整個禮拜，Jim都沒有發泄過。  
⠀⠀他不是刻意要這麼混帳的，但看Jim無法拒絕他的樣子實在大快人心。  
⠀⠀「是我在外面待太久讓daddy寂寞了，所以daddy才會上其他婊子？」他離開那個吻，用極無辜的眼神難得地向下看著Jim。  
⠀⠀「是。」他的聲音裡有明顯的怒氣，「Now let me fuck you,slut.」  
⠀⠀上帝啊他終於進入角色了，Corey按捺不住嘴角的上揚，這代表他可以繼續這麼做。他回到那個吻，但讓Jim轉為主動。Jim將他抱到餐桌上，一手伸進對方寬鬆的運動褲中揉捏他的臀部，一手則往上隔著一層單薄的衣物玩弄著釘著乳環的乳頭。他的動作絕對稱得上粗魯，但這就是Corey期待的。  
⠀⠀「Daddy，告訴我，你都要那紅髮婊子做什麼？」  
⠀⠀「腿張開。」Jim聽起來快氣炸了。  
⠀⠀Corey微笑了起來，張開雙腿，任由Jim褪下他的衣物。Jim如他所願地扯下他的內褲，並且將三根手指送到他眼前，給他下一個指令。  
⠀⠀「舔。」  
⠀⠀Corey照做，他伸出舌頭認真地舔舐那三根修長的手指，以唾液濡溼厚重的吉他繭，接著將它們含在嘴裡，以口腔內的所有軟肉描繪它們的形狀，直到Jim抽回手指。平時要是他做得如此仔細，一定會得到Jim的誇獎，但Jim今天只是將手指塞進他後面的穴裡，不想說別的話。  
⠀⠀「放心好了，你很緊，小婊子。」他靠在Corey耳邊輕聲。  
⠀⠀「都是為了daddy。」Corey覺得自己簡直是天才，這樣的Jim簡直太辣了，他甚至希望今天被定為一個紀念日。  
⠀⠀Jim讓他的手指在那些軟肉包覆下粗暴地攪動或抽插，他聽見Corey毫不克制的呻吟。說真的吧他也搞不懂自己到底還氣不氣了，他只覺得這樣的Corey會要了他的命。  
⠀⠀Corey稍微習慣並放鬆了以後，Jim有了新的想法。想起Corey生日時，他買了卻又一直不敢送出的禮物，就這樣被放在這裡數個禮拜。  
⠀⠀他知道Corey已經不想在沒得到高潮時穿上自己的褲子了，他並不急著幹他。  
⠀⠀「等我，我有個東西要送你。」Corey猜測到這一定不是什麼好事，但現在，好事並不能讓他興奮。他想要讓Jim在他身上發泄，他想要看到Jim只要他的樣子。  
⠀⠀Jim走進他們的臥房，幾秒後就帶著一雙……黑色的高跟鞋走出來，少說也有八公分。Corey倒是沒有料到這個，他還以為Jim會拿出什麼來塞他的洞。Jim甩上房門，以一個得意的微笑走向餐桌上體型明顯較小的男人。  
⠀⠀「Daddy，這是要送那個蕩婦的禮物嗎？」Corey繼續當一個混帳，他知道現在，他們兩都已經甩開道德或其他複雜的情緒，只想享受這場性愛。  
⠀⠀「但你更好，男孩，這是你的了。」他隨意地替Corey將高跟鞋套上。Jim清楚知道Corey的鞋號，通常女鞋較大的尺碼他都能穿。他的一切都如此小巧，好像他用一隻手就能掌握一樣，Jim瘋狂地愛著這個差距。  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀「蹲下。」  
⠀⠀Corey懂了。他小心翼翼地從餐桌上下來，清楚知道Jim要的是哪種「蹲下」。他將雙腿分開，腳上的高跟鞋令他的臀部離地頗高，可憐的陰莖就在他大開的雙腿間，向上翹著、吐出前液，將衣擺挺起，鄰近的每寸肌膚都因想要得到Jim的撫摸而透紅。  
⠀⠀「你知道要怎麼取悅我。」  
⠀⠀「當然，daddy。」他拉開Jim的褲頭拉鏈，困在裡頭的勃起立刻探頭。他將那根硬得發疼的肉柱握在手中，前後擼動了幾次，抬頭拋出一個露齒的傻笑給Jim。  
⠀⠀「Daddy，我好想念它。」接著他的眉下垂，眼神迷離，看上去迫不及待。  
⠀⠀「是嗎？」Jim將綁住那頭紅髮的髮圈扯下，「好好吸它，Ginger bitch。」  
⠀⠀Corey幾乎要興奮得哭了。他張開嘴，不再去挑逗Jim而是直接將它含在嘴裡。他嘴裡的軟肉緊吸那根粗長的老二，唾液瞬間將它濡溼，舌尖熱情地劃過龜頭和柱身。Jim低頭，他發誓這是他看過最美好的畫面。Corey的嘴被撐得再也說不出話，薄薄的上唇顏色得像是抹了口紅那樣漂亮，一頭混雜著金與紅的髮絲因為沒有了髮圈的整理，沾上唾液或前液變得凌亂，些許黏在他的臉上，些許搔過Jim的陰莖。他像個習慣吸人老二的妓女，一手將髮絲梳向耳後，一手玩弄著Jim的陰囊。Jim感受到他濕熱的口腔包圍著自己的男性象徵，濕潤紅透的雙唇緊扣著不讓他離去。他的腦袋時而前後，時而劃圓地讓Jim的陰莖在他嘴裡進進出出，但從沒有退出他的口腔。  
⠀⠀「對……」Jim將左手伸向對方的紅髮，手指抓住那些漂亮的髮絲。Corey知道自己做得很好，他想讓他的daddy更舒服，想讓他的daddy為他上癮。  
⠀⠀「把它吞進去……噢，我多想射在你喉嚨裡……」他一面說著，一面輕拽著Corey的髮，朝自己的老二上撞。他能感覺到這個穴被肏得更深，Corey也因突如其來的深入稍微發出不適應的呻吟。他知道Jim愛這個，Jim愛因呻吟帶來的震動。蹲著的男人將唾液吞下，讓它們流過那根正在幹他嘴巴的肉棒，喉嚨隨之緊縮。Jim越發激動，一面更粗魯地前後扯動對方的髮，讓性器在喉嚨深處又進又退，一面忍不住低頭觀賞對方的陰莖在那片許久未剃的薑紅色陰毛下因為吞吐的動作而微微甩動，還有那雙高跟鞋使他有些無法平衡，所以他得時不時以一手抓住餐桌桌腳來避免讓臀部著地的樣子。  
⠀⠀他又享受了一會，才終於拉開對方，讓陰莖從口腔退出。  
⠀⠀「我做得好嗎，daddy？」他還維持同一個姿勢，睜著那雙無辜的藍色眼珠這麼問。  
⠀⠀「當然。」Jim還沉醉在剛剛的情緒裡，很難多說什麼。  
⠀⠀Corey微笑，沒待命令便爬上餐桌，張開雙腿，兩片著高跟鞋的腳掌向上翹著幾乎要頂到不高的天花板，「我好想要你插進來……daddy，想用這個洞嗎？」  
⠀⠀「……Fuck.」Jim知道自己被徹底控制了，是的上帝他現在就想插進那個張合著的穴，他現在就想把自己埋進Corey體內再也不要出來。他愛這個男人，心裡從來就沒有另一個ginger bitch。  
⠀⠀他走向Corey，將尚未得到發泄的肉柱塞進那渴求著他的穴裡。他們都好像等這個等了半個世紀。一感受到他的穴被熟悉的尺寸撐開，Corey發出了一聲長嘆。  
⠀⠀「Jim……這好棒……」Corey不禁唸出了對方的名字，他等得太久了。  
⠀⠀Jim發出一個悶哼聲，沒問Corey適應得如何便開始緩緩地進出。緊緻的肉壁瘋了一樣地絞緊，吸附在他的肉柱上，他能感受到老二的每一處都被緊纏著。他幾乎以為他會被嵌在裡頭。  
⠀⠀「噢……daddy……」他將雙手搭上Jim的肩和頸，稍微睜眼便能看見他的高跟鞋在日光燈下產生陰影，「我好愛這個禮物……」  
⠀⠀「我也愛你。」Jim知道自己的回覆有點奇怪，但他更是知道Corey的意思。  
⠀⠀「用力幹我，daddy……」他吻上Jim的耳垂，瞇上眼等待Jim將他的一切發泄在自己裡面。Jim低吟了一聲，讓自己的臀部隨感覺加速，他能感覺到自己的硬挺不斷撞進那些軟肉裡，配合節奏的水聲從交合處不知羞恥地傳出。Corey已經沒辦法說話，也不想說話。他的呻吟隨每一次的撞擊溢出，聽起來仍然像個男孩。他感受到自己的穴被一次次破開，往更深處拓展，每一次深入都令他感到興奮。相對矮小的男人乾脆將大腿根纏上Jim的腰，感受Jim將速度提得更高的密集撞擊。Jim的陰囊不斷拍在他的臀瓣上頭，而他們都已經無視了這造成的聲音。  
⠀⠀「哦……肏……」除了他絞緊的穴和固定在Jim身上的大腿，他身上已經無一處不軟，他像是要化成一灘水，只能感受Jim的溫度在他的每一寸肌膚上綻放，讓他難以承受。  
⠀⠀「Corey，」他在Corey要沉進高潮之前叫住他，「轉過來，趴在桌上。」  
⠀⠀他不會讓這個大好時光這麼快過去。  
⠀⠀Corey照做了，他已經有點迷糊的腦袋忽然想起Jim有多麼熱衷看他的屁股撞在那根老二上。Corey心理暗自高興高潮沒有來得這麼快，其實不為什麼，只是現在把自己逼到失去理智地想射有時候也是件樂事。和Jim在一起後Corey才開始發現，自己其實很樂意當被掌控的那一方。  
⠀⠀「自己動。」  
⠀⠀老天，Jim或許能讀他的心。他現在只能一步步地取悅對方，或許到最後的最後，Jim都只會像一根自慰棒那樣一動也不動，他知道有些時候，忍耐是Jim的強項。  
⠀⠀「是的，daddy……」Corey Taylor在心裡暗自計劃著。他現在要用最快的速度讓Jim把他壓在桌上肏，當然這也算不上什麼計劃，但他現在漿糊一樣的腦袋已經處理不了更難的東西了。  
⠀⠀他瞇著眼緩緩地前後移動自己的臀部，讓穴口可以感覺到每一寸推進和抽出。隨著動作，他決定讓上半身貼合在桌面上，腰以下抬得更高，兩瓣渾圓白皙的屁股變得更誘人。Jim知道對方在取悅他，但他還想忍一忍。  
⠀⠀他的速度沒有變快，反而變得更緩，Jim還沒搞懂他的用意，「Daddy……」他的呻吟漸漸被哭腔覆蓋，「我沒學好，daddy、請、教我該怎麼動……」他轉過頭來露出半張抽泣著的臉。  
⠀⠀「我有做對嗎……啊、肏……」Jim動了起來，一手握住他著高跟鞋那細而脆弱的腳踝，一手揉著他的柔軟的臀瓣，不停地肏進他的穴裡。  
⠀⠀「你最好快點學會，男孩。」Jim毫不克制地用力肏進濕軟的肉穴，「否則這雙高跟鞋就會落到其他人手裡。」到最後Jim還是配合他的遊戲了，有何不可，反正無論如何Corey都是他的。  
⠀⠀「是的、daddy……」他的呻吟變成叫聲，隔音如何都見上帝去吧他已經不在乎了，他就是Jim的婊子，他可以告訴全世界。  
⠀⠀Jim的節奏越來越快與重，他長繭的掌拍上Corey那對形狀漂亮的臀瓣，欣賞它們為自己顫抖、發紅。他知道自己快射了。  
⠀⠀「Daddy、哦……daddy……」Corey甚至暗自確保全世界都能聽見他的叫聲，他想讓全世界知道他們屬於彼此，他已經厭惡了每個人想要得到Jim或得到他而露出的虛偽表情，最終他唯一能看到真實的地方只有在這裡，他的家；只有這個人，他的daddy。  
⠀⠀「射出來……daddy、給我你的……」  
⠀⠀Jim照做了。他的腦袋迎來一陣只有快樂的空白，同時也見證到餐桌上Corey製造的慘狀。  
⠀⠀沒人會想在這裡吃飯的。

-

⠀⠀「我真他媽為你驕傲，Jim。」Corey暗自微笑了很久很久才終於吐出這句話。  
⠀⠀「什麼？」Jim打量著坐在桌上的他，「你知道這張桌子不會擺在這裡了，對吧？」  
⠀⠀「你不能丟掉它！」Corey的語氣忽然又像青少年，Jim覺得他入戲太深，「這是我們的回憶。」  
⠀⠀「但至少得收到別的地方，同意？」他一面擦拭著頭髮上的水珠一面開口。  
⠀⠀「好吧。」他抬了抬眉毛，妥協道。  
⠀⠀「你知道……我還是要告訴你，那女孩是吻了我沒錯，但我把她推開，叫她離開了。」  
⠀⠀「我知道了。」Corey顯然還在賭氣，但此刻他的生殖器還露在外頭，只有體液稍微被擦乾淨，腳上還穿著高跟鞋。Jim顯然沒辦法跟他吵架。  
⠀⠀「去洗澡吧。明天我們再一起去找她說清楚」他無奈地說。  
⠀⠀「Jim，」他看向他，「我知道這只是陳腔濫調，但你會永遠愛我嗎？」  
⠀⠀「我會，Corey，我會。」他則走向他，將矮小的男人抱進浴室。  
⠀⠀Corey壓抑著尚未解決的情緒任由Jim帶他進到浴室。但還能怎樣呢，總之這種童話故事不會是真的，他也明白這不是個適合談「愛」的地方，或許他們的情感都比樂團裡的其他人都更細膩一些，但還是有些話將會被Corey帶進棺材。真實不代表坦白一切啊，他狡猾地想。  
⠀⠀「Corey，我知道你很不安。但我要你知道，我確定自己會永遠愛你。」他正式懷疑Jim能夠讀心。  
⠀⠀「我……」他嘆氣，「你是對的。我也會永遠愛你。」  
⠀⠀接著Jim細心地替他脫下高跟鞋和T恤。管他去死吧陳腔濫調，這男人說的任何屁話他都相信了。他今天已經夠混帳了。  
⠀⠀


End file.
